


Pure Lust

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ficlet, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't wait tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).



> For emmagrant01, who requested Harry/Draco, "come untouched".

Playfully, Harry bit at Draco's arsecheeks: so round and smooth and delicious, they were irresistible.

Draco yelped. He was raised on hands and knees, swaying slightly. "Harry...!"

Instead of replying, Harry bit him again before tracing his tongue along Draco's crack. The pink pucker of Draco's arsehole opened as he wriggled his tongue against it. He loved doing this, loved the way he could make Draco come apart with sheer pleasure. He prodded deeper. With one hand he gripped Draco's thigh; the other stroked Draco's lightly furred bollocks. Draco groaned louder, straining back against him.

"Fuck, come on, _fuck me_ , Harry, you tease."

Harry ignored Draco's begging for the moment, continuing to lick and suck his arsehole, from time to time dropping down to mouth his bollocks too. Sometimes he could get Draco to come like this, with his prick still untouched, spasming jets of pearly spunk into the air.

Just imagining it made Harry's own bollocks tighten and pure lust rush through him. He was too impatient to wait this time. Harry knelt up and grabbed for the lube, slathering it on his cock. As he pushed in, Draco groaned and babbled encouragement.

"Yes, fuck Harry, harder. Come on, ride me, yeah, you know how I want it, yeah, give me more, oh fuck _yeah_!"

Heat suffused Harry as his hips pumped, thrusting harder, deeper, his bollocks slapping against Draco's skin. He could never get enough of this. All those wasted years... they were making up for that now.

He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. "Draco, fuck, gonna come," he gasped, pounding.

"Yeah baby, yeah Harry, come on, come for me," Draco urged him on, and Harry did, his whole body stiffening and quivering with his orgasm.

Reaching underneath Draco's body for his prick, Harry pumped him until Draco gave a guttural groan, his arsehole contracting as his spunk pulsed through Harry's fingers.

Spent, they curled up in a sticky tangle, and slept.


End file.
